Happygoiris steven universe
by lapislazuliftw
Summary: Hi my name's lapis and this is if happygoiris (a Steven universe youtuber) was in Steven universe, and happygoriris if your reading this i hope you like it and i don't mean to offend you in any way shape or form i wrote this because i like your channel so please don't get mad at me, so get ready and enjoy (hopefully)


hello everybody i want to tell you a legend of 5 magical beings from gem home world that protect earth, they are

the crystal gems the gems on this team were pearl the confidant of the great rose quartz, amethyst the creation of the horrible gem war thousands of years ago , garnet the strongest of the gems and created from the love of 2 weak gems ruby and sapphire, Steven the child of rose and he is made up of rose physical and gem forms, and finally iris the newest member and the master of the topaz hammer.

it was just an ordinary day in beach city until iris was just going on a stroll with Steven and she saw Jamie inside of the post office and iris just suddenly felt had a feeling of anxiousness and attraction, you see iris had a big crush on Jamie ever since they met, she loved him as much as she loved anime,

but she also felt sadness because Jamie used to have a crush on garnet but she thought for sure that Jamie's heart yearned for garnet slightly. after they passed the post office Steven asked with a feeling of care "what's wrong iris".

"nothing Steven."

"i know there's something wrong iris."

"OK, i love Jamie."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"yeah i love Jamie I've loved him ever since we met."

"why haven't you asked him out yet."

"i feel like he might still have feelings for garnet."

"no he doesn't you have to try or you'll never know for sure."

"OK i guess your right Steven i'll go ask him."

"good luck iris."

Iris went in as nervous as if she was going ask someone out which is exactly what she's doing

"Hey Jamie how have you been doing."

"i'm doing good iris."

"so Jamie do you want to go to the crab shack on Friday at 8."

"sure iris that sounds great but i may not be able to come i have to check i'll call you if i can later, bye iris ."

"bye Jamie" Iris felt sad about what happened

"so iris how did it go" said Steven

" i feel like he said he didn't want to go."

"its OK we can go to the big donut and get some donuts to cheer you up iris."

"thanks Steven."

"hey Sadie hi Lars" said iris

"we'll take the usual, we're going temple after." said Steven

"with those magical ladies their just a joke."

"we'll Lars", said iris "at least people laugh at jokes"

"oooooohhhhhhh." yelled Steven and then everyone started laughing so loud

"you deserve that Lars." said Sadie, "bye guys." said iris and Steven

"that did really cheer me up Steven, thanks."

"your welcome iris."

Iris and Steven got back to the temple and then.

"Steven, iris we have to go on a mission." said pearl

"awww but we just got home." said Steven

"its very important Steven, we have to go now." said pearl

"yeah Steven we have to go now." said iris

"yeah man we gotta go." said amethyst

"yes Steven we must go." said garnet

"OK."

"yeah he's going." said amethyst

Iris activated the warp pad then they were gone.

Then they got to the strawberry battlefield then they suddenly saw a strange worm like monster

"what's that". said iris

"it's a corrupted gem." said pearl

"what's that doing here" said Steven

"we have no idea why." said garnet

" yeah lets fight it." said amethyst

"amethyst wait grrrr you have to be careful."

Then the gems pulled out their weapons iris used here topaz hammer but was thrown by the corrupted gem

she got up and saw a crystal on the ground and a note on it that said that this gem shall grant true love in an instant

then iris realized that she could use the gem to make Jamie love her, then she looked up and saw the corrupted gem escape

"dang it he escaped." said amethyst

"don't worry we'll see it again."

The next day at the temple when no one was at the temple, so iris was just about to leave, until

"morning iris." said Steven

"ahhh, Steven you scared me, good morning though."

"where you going iris."

"no where, hey look over there Steven it's the gems."

"where, where are they."

Then iris ran as fast as the flash to the post office, until, the corrupted gems rises from the ground and attacked iris and she pulled her topaz from her gem and started to attack it but it doesn't work

Then the gems and Steven found iris

"iris what did you do." said pearl

"i don't know." said iris

"iris whats that in your hand." said Steven

"oh it's...it's, OK it's a gem that grants true love, i was going to use it on Jamie."

"why i thought you were over Jamie, i was cheered up about him not over him."

"well where'd you find it." said Steven

"i found it at the strawberry battlefield." said iris

"wait have an idea maybe the corrupted gem wants the gem you have." said steven

"but...but i want Jamie to love me."

"but iris your friends please."

"but Jamie."

"iris your friends or your love."

"i choose...i choose my friends." then she threw the gem at the corrupted monster, the monster started falling

"thank you iris you chose us thank you"

"your welcome Steven your welcome, wait i have a call, hmm it's from Jamie."

"hi iris."

"hi Jamie"

"i checked and i can go to the crab shack on Friday."

"yes!"

"what."

"nothing."

"OK bye iris"

"bye Jamie" iris said intrans-ed.

"Steven, Jamie called and said he would go!"

"iris look." the corrupted gem started glowing

"woah."then corrupted gem exploded into a gem child with a lapis on her back

"my baby." iris said

to be continued


End file.
